Akuma no Sabanto: Devil's Servant
by Contagious.Love
Summary: AU: College student Ciel Phantomhive enjoys silence. But when a strange new professor named Sebastian shows up telling him he is part of a 211 year old war, that precious silence is soon shattered. And what is this about his soul belonging to this man?
1. Gay Morning to You

_**Hello, all! My name is , and this is my first fanfic…for this account. I have another account, but, sadly, the e-mail I used for that account was deleted. So, I decided to start anew! :D This is also my first Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) story! Oh, and it's a total AU. Warning: some characters can get a little OOC, but please bear with me. There is a reason for them acting a little bit wonky from time to time. Also, the characters are based off the anime characters. Not the manga. **__** Anyway, without further ado, here is Akuma no Sabanto: Demon's Servant. **_

_**I do NOT own a thing. Thanks.

* * *

**_

Red eyes.

Every night it was always the same dream.

Red eyes that glowed with mischief and pure, wicked happiness stared down at him from above, watching him. Always watching him. And there was always that feeling. The feeling when those harsh eyes stared directly into his soul.

During the first few dreams, the gaze hurt. It would always cut through him like a knife, piercing his heart and causing to tear through his body. It scared him so much, he would try to wake up...but the eyes wouldn't let him. The more he struggled to wake from his nightmare, the worse the piercing gaze became. That was until one day, when the eyes turned soft.

That piercing gaze that came from the presence—whatever or whoever it was—now calmed his originally fearful heart. He knew no harm would come to him as long as he kept staring into those eyes. He could just feel it. But who did they belong to?

That was the infuriating part.

The fact that he never saw or heard the presence upset him the most. Sure he could see the eyes, and he could sometimes even see that cold, knowing smirk…but never the full person. It was exasperating. He just wanted to know. Know who that person was staring at him, filling every dream with his presence.

He just wanted to know who his savior was.

* * *

Ciel groaned as his cell phone alarm screeched some annoying tune that he sure could be heard all throughout London. Pale white hands fumbled for the screaming phone, finding the offending object and slamming down to silence it. Immediately, the sound shut off leaving the dorm room quiet, save for his roommate's slow breathing. That kid could sleep through anything.

Ciel yawned and pulled himself slowly up into a sitting position at the edge of his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes and trying to remember what reality he was in. That dream always seemed to make him feel that way.

Wait…what dream?

Ciel blinked. He was sure he had a dream, but he couldn't seem to remember it. The teen sighed. "As usual." He yawned again before sleepily grabbing his phone and checking the time. "Six thirty. Why do I do this to myself?" he mumbled before dragging himself over to his roommate's sleeping form.

"Hey, Alois, time to get up," he yawned, poking the boy in the back. He didn't move. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Alois, wake up. It's time for you to get ready." He glared as the form stayed still, his body only moving when he breathed. _So tedious_.

Ciel placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder, shaking him harshly. "Alois! Wake up, stupid! You have classes!" he yelled as he kept shaking his sleeping friend.

His only response was a moan and covers being pulled over blond tresses. Ciel slapped his forehead, officially awake and more than a little annoyed. "I told you not to stay out so late partying, you idiot," he hissed as he turned to the lit lamp on Alois's beside table. He looked back down at the boy with a glare as he posed his hand by the lamp's switch. "I didn't want to do this, Alois, but you leave me no choice."

Ciel shut off the lamp quickly, the small room quickly becoming dark because of the blackout curtains over their window. A loud, blood-curdling shriek that rivaled the alarm clock erupted from beside Ciel as he felt a hand suddenly cling tightly to his night shirt. Ciel sighed and quickly flicked the light back on, staring down at a wide-eyed and panting Alois. The blond was shaking a little, but soon recovered; shooting the boy he was clinging to a cruel stare.

"That was mean~!" Alois whined as he pressed his face into Ciel's stomach. "You know I'm scared of the dark!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Ciel stated simply, pulling the arms around his waist off and pushing Alois away. "I had to do something."

Alois harrumphed and crossed his arms childishly. Ciel held back the urge to roll his eyes. He was used to his roommate's stupid antics. "You were the one who wanted the wake-up call. It's your fault for not waking up to the alarm like a normal human being."

Ciel turned to his dresser and started pulling out his clothes for the day. He heard Alois move and turned to see the boy trying to wiggle back underneath the covers. Ciel sighed and lightly tossed one of his heavier school books at the blond boy earning an enraged screech.

"Would you cut it out? I'm tired!" growled Alois as he flashed a glare to the raven-haired boy.

Ciel shook his head. "No. You told me to wake you up when I got up, so I did. You also said to not allow you to go back to sleep." A playful grin spread across the boy's face as he turned to look at Alois. "I'm just being a good friend, you know?"

Alois sighed and sat up, completely unhappy, but he knew Ciel would stick to his word. He was pretty stubborn like that…annoyingly so. "Why did I become friends with you again?" snapped the grumpy boy as he flung his covers off and went to his own dresser.

Ciel walked to his closet and pulled out his toiletries so he could head to the showers. "Because, as you said, 'You're scrumptious, Ciel. Let's be friends, so you can totally fall in love with me later…' or something along those lines," Ciel commented seriously as he looked over at his roommate.

Alois giggled, his mood changing as quickly as it always had. He may have been a hissing spider when he first woke up, but his mood usually brightened pretty quickly afterward. That bugged Ciel to no end. No one should be as happy as Alois was in the mornings. It was just wrong.

"I said that, did I?"

Ciel nodded. "Yup…when we were ten. You were quite a knowledgeable kid," Ciel noted.

Alois giggled again as he grabbed his own toiletries. "Still am," he quipped with a wink. Ciel shook his head and turned to head for the door. Slyly, Alois came up behind him, slamming the door as Ciel opened it and pinning the boy between him and the door. He pressed his body against Ciel sensually, rubbing his legs between Ciel's slowly.

He put his lips to Ciel's ear and whispered, "How about we shower together, and I can show you more of my '_knowledge_.'"

Ciel didn't budge, his hand still resting on the handle of the door. As calmly as he could, he turned his head just enough to see Alois smirking seductively behind him. "Alois," Ciel said evenly. "if you so much as stick your little finger in my shower, I will kill cut your penis off."

And with that, Ciel headed towards the dorm showers unaccompanied.

* * *

A small contented sigh echoed in the bathroom as Ciel stepped into the warms spray of the shower. The steamy water rushed over his body, the sting of the heat washing away the sleepiness that still plagued his mind. He smiled and closed his eyes as the water ran in small rivulets down his face. He enjoyed the water for a few more minutes before grabbing his shampoo and lathering up his hair, all the while thinking back to that dream.

"Again," he murmured to himself as he washed the shampoo out. "What dream? I know I had one, but I can't remember the damn thing."

"Tsk. Tsk," came Alois's voice from the bathroom door. Ciel tensed. "Such fowl language, Phantomhive," he teased. "Maybe I should come in there and punish you for that." A squeaky giggle followed the suggestive comment.

"Sure…" said Ciel with ease. "…if you don't mind losing your manhood." Ciel chuckled as he heard the boy's feet slapping to the farthest shower. "That's what I thought."

Ciel heard the other shower start running before Alois spoke again, raising his voice to be heard over the water. "So, on a serious note—"

"I was serious," Ciel said as he kept washing.

Alois sighed. "Yeah. Whatever, but I was going to ask you about your dream, dill-weed. Do you not remember it again?"

It was Ciel's turn to sigh. "No. I only know that it's the same dream I always have even though I don't remember any detail. It's maddening sometimes, you know?"

There was silence. "What about that hypnosis kid I told you about? Drocell? He might be able to help."

Ciel's eye twitched as he finished rinsing off and stood under the running water. "You mean that weird kid with the Fleur-de-lis on his cheek? No thank you. Besides, didn't he accidentally put some poor girl in a coma because of his hypnosis?"

Alois's high pitched giggle echoed through the shower room. "Yeah! That was hilarious!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You are one demented kid, you know that? Seriously, the girl went into a coma! That's not funny, Trancy. I mean, I didn't know her personally, but I'm sure that was pretty traumatic for her and her family. Drocell was lucky they didn't press charges."

Ciel could practically hear the scathing look Alois was most likely giving him. "Really, Ciel? You're such a boy scout. It's not like he did it on purpose…and don't call me Trancy. I hate when you use my last name. Freaks me out. We've known each other for way too long for you to do that."

"Maybe a little _too _long," Ciel murmured under his breath. He quickly turned off the shower and snatched his towel up, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. He grabbed his stuff and headed for the bathroom sinks, wiping some of the accumulated steam from one of the mirrors and staring at his dripping reflection.

He reached his hand up to his hair and pushed the damp locks away from his eyes. One sapphire eye stared back at him. Only one. He'd lost the other one a while back during a fire...well, almost.

Ciel lifted a hand to the completely white eye on the right side of his face. He sighed as he waved his hand in front of it, trying to see if the eye was working again. And, like always, it was still completely blind.

"That's become a habit, hasn't it?" Alois asked with only a bare hint of concern in his voice. He placed his things down on the sink beside Ciel.

The raven-haired boy didn't even look at him. "Yeah, a bit. I'm just curious if it will ever come back. I wish it would. It reminds me of…" Ciel paused as he stared at his face in the foggy mirror, his eyes holding back tears desperately.

"Your parents," Alois stated matter-of-factly.

Ciel nodded before shrugging off the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was fine. It happened years ago, so it didn't really matter anymore. It was stupid to cry over something so little, wasn't it? He was stronger than that, and he wouldn't show weakness in front of Alois. That would just give the pervert a reason to try to "comfort him" in a way that could only be described as sexual harassment. Ciel could definitely do without that.

"That and I hate wearing that stupid eye patch," Ciel chuckled, trying to lift the heavy mood. "It makes me look like a pirate."

Alois giggled and grabbed his toothbrush. Ciel did the same. "I think it makes you look even more dashing than usual! You already have that mysterious charm to you, so add the debonair pirate look and those adorable earrings you're so fond of and...damn! You're sexy as hell!"

Ciel shook his head with a laugh as the two brushed their teeth in companionable silence.

* * *

"You are such a damn creep!"

Several of the boys leaving their dorms stared in interest at the pair of towel clad boys coming down the hallway. One was stomping quite furiously with an angered and embarrassed flush on his face while the other was grinning happily and trailing after the other boy. The other boys shook their heads and went about their days, this being a common occurrence between the two eccentric roommates.

"Oh, come on, Ciel. It's not like you haven't seen one before! What's the problem with seeing mine?" Alois guffawed as he grasped his friend's bare shoulders. Ciel slapped the hands away quickly before tossing open their door and storming into the room. He tried to slam the door in the blond's face, but Alois caught it quickly.

"The problem, _Trancy,_ is the fact that you had absolutely NO towel on!"

Alois rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't call me that," he whined. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal, ya baby. I strip in front of you all the time. We're roommates."

Ciel took in a deep breath to calm himself as he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "Yes, but we usually give each other fair warning," he complained, tossing his friend a glare.

Alois shrugged the comment off. "Okay, I'm taking my towel off NOW!" Alois ripped his towel off, revealing _everything. _Ciel growled and whipped his head around to face his dresser.

"What?" Alois said with a devious chuckle. "I gave you warning."

Ciel snatched his clothes up. "Whatever, Alois. Just get dressed."

"Teehee~! I already am!" giggled the blond. "Look for yourself!"

Ciel didn't turn to see. He couldn't bear to see that little nimrod bare-naked EVER again.

Instead, he put his things away and grabbed his eye patch, ignoring the annoying pleas that resounded behind him.

Ciel paused as he brought the patch to his face. He smiled fondly as he ran his thin fingers over the soft, hand stitched black silk patch. His mother had it made for him shortly after the fire that had caused his lost sight. His thumb ran over the inside of the patch, the finger tracing over the golden words that had been carefully stitched inside.

_You will see with both eyes again. We promise. Love You. –Mom and Dad._

Ciel sighed and ran his hand over the small star after the signatures. He always had been curious as to what they meant by that. The doctors that Ciel had seen had clearly stated that his eyesight would never return. The piece of white hot shrapnel that had smashed into his eyes had caused permanent damage. He was lucky to even have sight in his left eye after all that, but his parents still promised it would return. To be honest, he didn't really care either way. Sure he'd like it, but he'd rather have his parents back more than his sight.

Shortly after the fire that had taken his right eye, Ciel's parents had been killed. No one had ever told him how, only that it wasn't an accident. It had hurt Ciel to know that, especially since the police never caught whoever did it. All they knew was that the fire was caused by the same person who killed them. In the fire and the murder, the police had found white feathers spread everywhere. It was the killer's calling card.

Ciel knew his parents had enemies. Almost too many of them to count. He'd been kidnapped on many occasions when he was younger, and even after his parents' death there had been other attempts. He knew his parents had their hands in some shady business besides their legitimate business at the Funtom Toy Company they ran, but they had never told him about it. Probably because they thought he was too young to know about it.

Ciel ran his finger back over the small, upside down star printed inside the patch. The only real clue as to what his parents had been doing was probably this, but he still hadn't been able to figure it out. He had seen it a lot around his mansion before it burned down, but he couldn't find it anywhere else. No library, website, or other information source had anything on the strange star. He had even tried asking the servants of his manor before he came to Victory, the college he was now attending. If they knew anything, they sure could hide it well. Eventually, Ciel gave up. If he couldn't find it, then it probably had no meaning. Maybe it was like their old family crest. Just something to symbolize their wealth and status as a noble family since the Victorian Age, but Ciel doubted it. It was just a feeling he had, but he knew something else was behind it…and he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Ciel~!" The raven-haired boy jumped at the shrill sound of his roommate's voice. "Snap out of it, or I'll come molest you~!" Alois tittered.

Ciel quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and tied the patch onto his head. "Stop saying stuff like that. You're starting to make me feel awkward," he snapped as he placed his favorite family ring on his thumb. He smiled as the sapphire glittered up at him.

"Oh, whatever. I'm so not making you feel awkward. You should be used to it by now anyway."

"Between sexual come-ons and the displaying of your man junk, I think it's safe to say that you're making me feel awkward…and, no one could get used to being told the things you tell me," Ciel stated with a frown as he turned to face his roommate. "I know more about your sex life and the one you wish you had with me to last me a while."

His eyes ran over the boy's choice of clothing for the day as he spoke noticing the all too short black shorts and the rather tight purple t-shirt that clung to the young man's frame. Ciel had to stop from palming his face as he saw Alois had shaved his legs…again.

"Oh, you're being over dramatic, Ciel~!" giggled Alois as he wrapped his skinny arms around Ciel's neck. The raven-haired boy sighed, gently removing his friend's arms from around him with a sigh that said this was routine. "How do I make you feel awkward?"

Ciel stopped from shimmying into his favorite skinny jeans to glare back over his shoulder at a rather intently staring Alois. "That's why. You're eyeballing me like I'm a piece of meat. It's creepy."

Alois giggled again as he watched Ciel slip his shirt on and put his infamous blue earrings in. "You've known how I've felt about you for a long time, Ciel. So why is it that big of a deal?"

Ciel sighed tiredly. They'd had this conversation a million times before, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. "It's a big deal, because, firstly, you are a guy and I'm a guy…" Alois rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. "…and secondly, aren't you already in a relationship with some older guy?" he questioned seriously as he grabbed his books and stuffed them into his bag.

Alois shrugged and slipped into his desk chair, spinning. "It's Claude, for goodness sake. He's more sexually open than I am…and that's saying something," he finished with a delighted giggle. "He's been dying for a threesome anyway, and he knows I'm partial to you. He wouldn't mind." He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Ciel sighed. "No, means no, Alois. Go find someone else."

"Aww!" Alois pouted. "You're no fun, ya prude."

Ciel's eye twitched for the hundredth time that day... and it wasn't even seven yet.

"I hate when you call me that." Ciel grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, staring at his cell's screen. Great. He still had time to kill with this lunatic. Alois may have been his closest friend since elementary school, but that still didn't mean Ciel couldn't find him creepy as hell.

"Well, it's true. You've never had sex anyway. You haven't ever even fooled around, and you're nineteen years old! I mean, sheesh. That's just pathetic," Alois laughed with a wink.

Ciel sighed. "Thank you for reminding me I'm still a virgin," he said snappily. "It's not like I get enough of that from Professor Grell." Ciel's eyes unintentionally narrowed at the thought of that psychotic red-head teasing him. He should never have gotten drunk that night with Grell. Alcohol always had a way of loosening Ciel's usually silent lips.

"Well, you always have _that_ woman if you ever wanted to try a shot at heterosexual relationships. You might as well get it out of your system."

Ciel gave him a disapproving look. "Lizzie has a name, you know? She's not _that _woman. We've all known each other since grade school. You act like she's your rival or something."

Alois turned his nose up snottily. "She is. She's my love rival. For you."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Right. Forgot about that. You're planning on getting into my pants, and she's planning on marrying into mine. You two are so much alike…and what do you mean, 'get it out of my system?' Do you think I'm subconsciously gay or something?"

Alois glared at him. "Don't lump me in with that woman! She's trying to steal your heart from me!"

"And you're trying to steal my virginity," Ciel groaned. "You didn't answer my question."

The blond's chastising glare dropped away to be replaced with an evil grin. "Well~, yes! I think you're subconsciously gay…for me!" He threw his spindly arms into the air and laughed jovially while spinning in his chair.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked down at his watch and practically went giddy when he saw he had to head to class. He clamored up out of his seat on the floor and dashed toward the door. "I'll see you later you blatant homosexual."

* * *

**C.L: So…What did you think so far? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Ciel: *snottily* It's so rushed…and why does Alois keep hitting on me! *eye twitch***

**C.L: *glaring at Ciel* Well, excuse~ me, **_**young master,**_** but I have a lot of story I gotta pack into these chapters! So excuse me if I squish a lot of detail into these chapters! And, Alois…you don't mind hitting on Ciel, do you? **

**Alois: *giggles creepily* Oh, no! Of course~ not! *another creepy giggle***

***C.L. and Ciel gulp* **

**C.L: Um…I think he may be enjoying this way too much…**

**Ciel: *nodding* I agree. **

**C.L: *ignoring crazy giggling from Alois* W-Well, um…t-tell me what you think! **** Review, please, and I'll force Ciel to totally hug you! **

**Ciel: *beating off Alois with a stick* Wh-What?**

**Alois: *grabs his computer* Yay! I'll review! I want a Ciel hug!...and maybe a little more~! *giggle***

**C.L and Ciel: *facepalm***

**Ciel: *pointing to C.L* This is all **_**your**_** fault. **

**C.L: *shrugs* I'll sell your body for reviews Ciel...deal with it.**

**Ciel: O.o**

**C.L: Bye!  
**


	2. Of Blonds, Redheads, and Dean Spears

**Yo! It's me! ! So, I'm glad people liked my first chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and/or subscribed to story alerts! Ciel hugs to all of you! Anyway, here's the second chapter. It's not much, but it's cute. This chapter is mostly just telling about Ciel's school life. Sorry if it's boring, but it had to be written! :3 Anyway, please, please review some more! It makes me happy! **** Well, here's the story! **

**I do NOT own anything. Thanks.

* * *

**

"GOOD MORNING, CIEL!"

"Oh, god…"

Dread coursed through Ciel as he cringed and braced himself for the inevitable impact. A small body that shouldn't have had so much force slammed into Ciel's back as skinny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The young Phantomhive stumbled and choked as his air supply was abruptly cut off due to the magnificent strength in the nimble arms circling him.

"L-Lizzie…" Ciel gasped as the girl kept clinging to him, giggling cutely. "I-I c-can't…_breathe!" _

A sudden worried squeak preceded the air flow returning to Ciel's neglected lungs. The boy gasped as he doubled over and sucked in much needed air, black spots dancing around his eyes.

"So~ sorry, Ciel~!" squealed Lizzie as she walked to the front of the boy. Red ballet flats filled Ciel's vision as Lizzie came to stand in front of him. "I was just so excited to see you! I couldn't help myself!" Ciel groaned inwardly as he heard her sniffling. _Great, _he complained to himself. _Now I have to make her feel better for something _she _did to _me…_typical._

Ciel held up a hand to silence her as he sucked in another much needed breath. "It's fine, Lizzie. You just don't know your own strength. And besides," He straightened up and readjusted his bag over his shoulder. "it's not that bad. It just startled me is all, so don't cry, please." He took in her wet eyes and forced his face to stay in a concerned expression instead of the exasperated one that he really wished he could show.

"B-But, I h-hurt you!" wailed Lizzie with a shake of her head. Blond curls slapped back and forth as she kept sobbing apologies. _She's so ugly when she cries…_

Ciel sighed. "I told you, Liz. I'm fine. Seriously. So please, stop crying," Ciel grabbed her small hand into his own, smiling just a little. Sure enough, she stopped crying…and blushed.

_And this is why she's in love with you,_ Ciel chastised himself. Of course, it couldn't be helped. He didn't want her to be in love with him, but ever since they were kids, she'd always been infatuated with him. He'd tried everything he could to get her to leave him alone, to hate him, but that only lead to her crying and saying she would stick by his side no matter how mean he was. She was "truly in love" with him. Sure, it sounded sweet and endearing to most, but it annoyed the hell out of Ciel. He found out quickly that the more he was mean to her, the more she clung to him…and the more she cried.

Ciel hated it when she cried. And no, it wasn't a sentimental thing; it was just like everything else about her infatuation for him. Annoying.

So, instead of making her cry, he decided he could deal with being nice to her even if that just encouraged her. Lizzie wasn't an annoying person when she was just being friendly. She was actually pretty tolerable that way. It was when she cried or became all "lovey dovey" over Ciel or acted sickeningly cute that she became a tedious nuisance. Just like now. The crying had stopped, and Lizzie was now clamped tightly on Ciel's arm and giggling like a schoolgirl. _She's almost twenty, for goodness sake_, Ciel thought disapprovingly as they walked to class together, the boy keeping his thoughts to himself as the girl spewed everything that entered into her mind.

"Soooo, are you excited for Grell's art class today? I am! I even wore this red blouse Professor Grell likes so much!" Lizzie said with a slight squeal. Ciel tried not to let his eye twitch at the horrendous sound.

"I hate that class," he answered simply.

"Ehhhh?" Lizzie said, the shrillness of her voice going up several octaves. Ciel held back the urge to cover his ears. "Why not? Professor Grell is so amazing! She's such a doll!"

Ciel scoffed. "_'She'_? Don't you mean, '_he'_? And no, _he_ is not amazing. He's annoying." _Much like you, _he thought, but he kept that comment to himself. No use in making her cry again. "That and I don't see the point in having to take art classes in college. I'm a business major, so it's a waste of my time."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and huffed. "No, I meant, '_she_.' Professor Grell refers to herself as a lady, so I'll respect _her _wishes. She's a sweetheart." It was Ciel's turn to roll his eyes. "And as for learning art, you're attending a liberal arts college, and you're a second semester freshman. The school requires you to get a little taste of everything. Besides, you just have to take the class once, so why are you complaining?"

"Because I hate it," he answered, a bit of edge creeping into his voice. He could only handle Lizzie's "doting girlfriend" persona for so long before he wanted to throttle her.

"Why?" Ciel's eye started to twitch. He took a deep breath.

"Why does it matter?" he asked simply, retaining the urge to snarl.

"Because I want to know!"

Ciel grit his teeth in annoyance. The last few strings of patience he had were slowly slipping away form him. Alois had already started working on them this morning, so there wasn't much left holding Ciel together.

"I just don't like the teacher. He's annoying." _And we just went over this. _

"_She_ is not," Lizzie corrected with a sulk. "_You_ are."

"And so are you," Ciel quipped before quickly tugging his arm away from her and walking briskly toward his classroom. That woman was too much to handle this early in the morning or any other time for that matter.

"You meanie!" Lizzie yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

Ciel reached the door of the art classroom and quickly dashed in with his head down. He was already having a bad enough morning between a gay roommate and a bipolar wannabe girlfriend without adding a gender confused art teacher to his list. So maybe if he just laid low and sat in his seat he wouldn't be notic—

"Ciel-chan~!"

Ciel thought he was going to die. "Why me?" he asked no one in particular. He turned to face the rather eccentric art teacher with an expressionless face. "What, _Mister_ Grell?" Ciel mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to instigate? Didn't he just say he wanted _not _to be noticed? Curse that woman and her infernal ways of turning him into an ass.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a mister? I am a lady!" cried the man. He flicked his long, straight hair off his shoulders with a flair that only Grell could possess. He placed his black gloved hands on his hips in what Ciel assumed was supposed to be a feminine way.

"If you're a lady," Ciel started, "then I'm—"

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! YOU RUDE BOY!"

_I'm doomed to live a miserable life, _Ciel thought bitterly as Lizzie came bursting into the classroom with a flair that definitely rivaled Grell's. Several other students who had been sitting in the classroom when Ciel had arrived turned their heads to stare curiously at the three people currently glaring at each other intently. Well, two people glaring at one person intently while the cerulean eyed boy just stared back, indifferent.

"You didn't have to slam the door on my face, you jerk! Just because I annoy you doesn't mean you can be so…so…"

"Impolite, rude, discourteous, insolent, unmannerly…I can go on for days," hissed Grell. He turned to Elizabeth with a whimper. "He called me a mister! He's so mean~!" the older man said, hugging the young woman tightly.

"Aw! Miss Grell, it's okay! You're a beautiful lady!"

Ciel heard the other students snickering in their seats. Sounded like they bought that about as much as Ciel did.

"Phantomhive!" snapped Lizzie as she patted Grell's back reassuringly. The red-head sobbed theatrically into her shoulder, enjoying the attention.

"What?" he deadpanned as he started walking to his seat.

"Apologize to Miss Grell and me! You can't just trample on people's feelings like that!"

Ciel palmed his face in frustration. "I do _not _have time for this crap." He whirled around to face the two glaring drama queens. "If that will get you both to leave me alone then fine."

Lizzie and Grell exchanged satisfied smirks before turning expectantly to Ciel. Even the two students were listening attentively as the fight seemed to be coming to a close. Ciel tried to keep the smirk that was dying to creep onto his face away as he began to speak.

"Lizzie," he started, staring at the blond with what he hoped was a sincere look. "I'm sorry…that you annoy the hell out of me." Lizzie's eyes went wide in hurt and shock.

"And, Grell," The red-head looked at him skeptically. "I'm sorry that you can't accept the fact that you are a man." Another hurt and shocked face. Ciel just gave them a small smile. "Now, can you two please leave me alone? It's too early in the morning to be dealing with the two of you."

"I hate you, Ciel-chan!" cried Grell.

Ciel sighed. "The feeling is mutual, Professor."

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive!"

"What the hell now!" the rather exasperated boy hissed as he walked briskly from his art class and out into the main building's atrium. Other students stared at him in shock due to the sudden outburst.

"Excuse me, Ciel? That is no way to talk to your professor…let alone the one that's your aunt."

Ciel smiled and turned to see Doctor Angelina Duress-or Madam Red as she was more commonly known as due to her infatuation for the color-standing behind him, her arms crossed and a half smile half scolding look on her face. Her bright red eyes shimmered with amusement as she made her way to her young nephew.

"Sorry, Aunt Red," Ciel apologized as he returned the hug given to him. "I've had a rather annoying run-in with people this morning, so I'm a bit on edge." He released the hug to stare up at the woman.

Madam Red shrugged. "I was just a little shocked. I mean, I'm like your mother for goodness sakes! Why would you curse at me?" she said with a fake dramatic flamboyance. The other students that had been watching the exchange laughed and went about their business. Just another common occurrence in this strange school.

Ciel smiled fondly. "Yeah, you have been."

Madam Red had indeed been like a mother to him. When his parents were still alive she was always there at their mansion, playing with him and taking him out shopping and to the zoos. He'd always enjoyed their times together, and when his parents passed away she had been the first person there for him. She was quite a wonderful woman. She had even had his parents' mansion rebuilt from top to bottom exactly as it had been before the fire. She used the money that she had earned from her job as a professor and her investments in different companies to pay for everything. She even knew about all the millions of dollars Ciel's parents had left behind for him, but she never touched it.

Ciel had been ecstatic when he learned of the plans to rebuild the mansion, especially when Madam Red came to live with him in the large mansion. She had even adopted him as her own son. She helped him get through his parents' death with ease, and she even referred him to Victory College when he was older. When he was still in grade school, he had spent a lot of time up there with her since she was a professor, and he even went through most of his elementary schooling there with her. The professors there knew him very well because of Madam Red, so when he chose Victory College for his schooling, he was accepted almost immediately.

At first, Ciel was wary about going to college. He already had inherited his family's company even without schooling, but Madam Red said it would benefit him to have a degree in business. That way no one would be able to swindle him out of anything. Ciel had taken her advice and done so, and was now thoroughly grateful for it. He really did love his aunt.

"So Alois tried to rape you, Lizzie tried to kill you, and Grell was about to humiliate you. No wonder you're in a mood this morning," chuckled Madam Red as they sat in a small café inside the school.

Ciel nodded and took a sip of his tea, smiling at the calming scent of Earl Grey reached his nose. "Yeah, it's been a weird day," He looked at his watch. "And it's not even lunch yet."

Madam Red sniggered as she took a sip of her own tea. "Speaking of lunch, do you have plans for that today? I'd like to take you out somewhere, because the food here is awful."

"No plans. I didn't plan to eat here anyway. Bard is cooking again, and I doubt he's learned to use the oven safely since last time."

Madam Red raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean oven? That lousy American only knows how to use a flamethrower for god's sake. I swear, I don't know why Dean Spears hired that idiot."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the Dean's name. "Probably to poison all the students at the school. He hates us all."

"Oh, come now, Ciel. Don't you think you're being a tad over dramatic? The Dean may be an arse, but he's not heartless."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sure. Then how would you explain the psychotic people he hires here?"

The red-head lady glared at him. "I resent that. He hired me!"

Ciel smirked. "My point exactly."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'll ignore that for now you little twit." Ciel bit back a chuckle. "As for the odd teachers," She looked into her teacup in thought. "he has his reasons. All the teachers and workers here all have a purpose, despite how _psychotic _we may be." She looked pointedly at Ciel who just pretended to be more interested in the people milling around.

"Just like he had his own reasons for letting me in this school," Ciel commented. He looked over at Madam Red who was now averting her eyes from him, shamed.

"I know. I'm sorry for that, but you know how he is. Publicity is big to him, and you're one of the most famous business men right now. People know you're here, and they want to send their kids. It's a compliment to you, really. At least he keeps the paparazzi away from you."

Ciel shrugged. "I don't really care. I just want to get my degree and graduate so I can better run my family's company. As long as Spears keeps my company protected like he is while I go to school, I don't care if he uses me. Even if he does piss me off."

Red pursed her lips. "It is rather odd that he is taking care of your company. He must really want you here badly enough to beat away that disgusting Azurro Vanel from taking over your company. That man is infamous for toppling over companies."

"He's also too cocky for his own good. If he tries something, I'll know about it before he does. Spears is just backup." Ciel drained the last of his tea from his glass and set it on the table. "I may be younger, but I'm also smarter."

Madam Red shook her head with a sigh. "And you're not cocky at all. I thought I raised a more humble child," she teased.

Ciel grinned. "Nope, you raised a very self-assured and brilliant child." Madam Red giggled.

"Well, Auntie," Ciel said as he stood. He pulled out his cell phone and hefted his bag on his shoulder. "It's been fun, but I have to go to Doctor Tanaka's World History class now. I'll see you at lunch. Where are we meeting?"

Madam Red stood as well. "Actually, I'll walk you to your class and we can talk about it then. I'm taking over Tanaka's class today. He's a bit…under the weather today," she finished as he deposited the teacups at the counter.

Ciel chuckled. "So he's sitting in his office drinking that drug induced tea again, right?"

Madam Red gave him a disapproving look. "It's not drug induced, Ciel. The man's just very old, and he sometimes zones out. Otherwise, he's a very good professor. The oldest one that still teaches here, actually."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, he's brilliant, but he's still crazy. Of course, I kind of like those stupor days he has when you can't teach," he said with a smile as they made their way out of the cafeteria and to the classrooms. "Gives me time to sleep."

Madam Red gave him a look. "You better not sleep while I'm teaching, or I will assign extra reading."

Ciel laughed. "Sure, Auntie. Sure…"

* * *

True to her word, Madam Red did indeed assign much more reading homework when she caught Ciel dozing in her class. That was after she threw a book at his head and ended up hitting an equally dozing Finnie, the scholarship student who sat next to Ciel, instead.

"Doctor Red throws way too hard," Finnie complained as the two boys made their way out of the building and across the school grounds.

Ciel stared at him. "Says the boy who tossed an 80 pound bronze statue at a wall because you thought you saw a mouse. Honestly, Finnie, you have double standards," the raven-haired boy teased.

Finnie blushed a little. "I know. My strength can be a little much, but it's not my fault."

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, but you still threw it. You're lucky Dean Spears didn't charge you. He's a bastard like that."

Finnie's eyes went wide as he looked around them. "Ciel! Don't say such rude things," the blond boy whispered urgently. "He might hear you!"

Ciel shook his head. "You're paranoid, Finnie. The man may be a know-it-all, but he doesn't actually know it all. Just call him a name. You know it will make you feel better," Ciel enticed the boy.

Finnie bit his lip. "I don't know, Ciel…what if he hears me?"

Ciel stopped walking and stood in front of the emerald-eyed boy. He placed both hands on the bubbly boy's shoulders. "Oh, come one, Finnie. He can't hear you. He's not some sort of supernatural Dean. Just say something. You don't like him anyway, do you?"

Finnie bit his lip. "Well, he did give me a scholarship, but he's kind of mean to me when I don't get good grades."

Ciel tried to give the boy a sympathetic look when, in reality, he was dying to hear Finnie curse. The boy had never done so in his life, so Ciel took it upon himself to corrupt him. _I'm becoming my roommate,_ Ciel thought with a chuckle.

"Well, then say what I said. Spears is a bastard. Go on," he teased.

Finnie blushed again and looked away. "Do I have to?"

Ciel bit his lip in thought. "If you don't, I won't pay the bill next time you break something," he threatened, though he was less than serious. He'd never actually do that if Finnie refused. He just wanted to mess with the kid.

The blond's eyes went wide as he gaped at the blue eyes staring bemusedly down at him. "Y-You paid the bill? No wonder that money-grubbing Dean didn't ask me to! Why would you do that?"

Ciel shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed himself. He wasn't going to tell Finnie that. He didn't want the boy to feel indebted to him. He just wanted Finnie to be friends with him just because he liked him. He took his hands off of Finnie's shoulders and shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I just like you." He stared back at a stupidly grinning Finnie. "Now say something about Spears. I promise you'll feel better when you do."

Finnie beamed up at him, an admiring look on his face. Ciel tried not to blush at that smile, but it was damn near hard to. "Okay, Ciel! Dean Spears is a…um…" His fervor started to slip as he blushed, the curse word a little uncomfortable in his mouth. _So cute._ "A…um…b-bastard."

Ciel held back a snicker. "All right, that will do," he said with a smile and a gentle pat on the boy's back. Finnie smiled.

A sudden vibration shocked Ciel out of his teasing. He grabbed his phone out of his jeans and looked at the caller ID. He gave a heavy sigh and hung his head in a doomed expression.

Finnie gave him a concerned look. "Who is it?" he asked, his eyes shining worriedly.

Ciel just sighed and showed him the caller ID. "Dean Spears."

Finnie squealed and suddenly threw himself at Ciel. The shock of a body hitting his caused Ciel to stumble backwards and land on the grass with Finnie lying on top of him.

"I need to stop befriending blonds," Ciel commented wryly. "They're hazardous to my health."

"I TOLD YOU HE'D HEAR, CIEL! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!" Finnie sobbed into the boy's shirt as he clung tightly to Ciel.

Ciel felt a pang of guilt. Well, that sucked. He didn't mean for the timing to be so ridiculously convenient. He sighed and patted Finnie on the back awkwardly. "It's fine, Finnie. He's calling my phone, so it doesn't have anything to do with you." He pushed the boy up into a sitting position so he could do the same.

Finnie rubbed a tear from his eye and looked up at Ciel. "You…you're sure?"

Ciel nodded. "Now go on. I gotta take this. I'll see you in Biology later today."

Finnie sniffled. "Okay, Ciel. I'll see you then." He gave Ciel a quick hug before running off to his next class.

Ciel smiled at the retreating form of Finnie, happy for at least one semi-normal friend on campus. He looked back down at the phone with a groan. This was going to be horrible no matter what it was about. Anytime Dean Spears called him, it meant trouble. He thought about not answering it, but he knew from experience that it wasn't a good idea. The last time he had done that, Spears had shown up at his dorm and practically dragged him back to his office while Ciel kicked and spewed curses. It wasn't a pleasant experience for Ciel.

"What," Ciel snapped as he answered the phone.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Do you always have to answer the phone in such a rude manner, Ciel? Honestly, after all I'm doing for you."

"Whatever, William," Ciel growled, using the man's first name. "I'm doing just as much for you, so shove it. What do you want?"

Another sigh. "Firstly, get a new attitude."

"No."

"Secondly," he went on, ignoring the tone. "I need you to come to my office after classes today. I have a job for you."

Ciel sighed. "Of course you do," he said bitterly. "All right. I'll be there after Biology today. Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell Mister Finnian that he needs to watch his language."

Ciel's eyes went wide. "How did you-?"

"I'll see you this afternoon. Have a good day, Ciel."

The line went dead.

Ciel stared at the cell phone. "That evil son of a—"

* * *

**C.L: So? Did you like it? I tried to introduce a few more characters. I know it's kind of a boring chapter, but the real fun starts soon! Sebastian is coming next chapter! *smiles dreamily*  
**

**Ciel: I'm going to kill you.**

**C.L: *confused* What the hell, Ciel? Why? **

**Ciel: First Alois, now Lizzie? And I bet Sebastian will try to hit on me next. You really hate me, don't you?**

**C.L: *wagging eyebrows suggestively* I noticed you didn't say anything about the little scene with Finnie…Did you not mind him being on top of you? **

**Ciel: *blush* Sh-Shut up. It's not like that. **

**C.L: Uh-huh…suuuuure. *ignores the oncoming weak protests from Ciel* Anyway, Ciel's tiny crush aside…**

**Ciel: SCREW YOU!**

**C.L: I put that in there, because it was cute. Ciel doesn't really have a crush-crush on the kid, but if you want me to make it that way…I totally will. Just review and ask, but it may or may not go anywhere. Just review and tell me what pairing you would like, and I'll see what I can do. **** Thanks for reading! **


End file.
